


Basic Needs

by SubbySandWitch



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bubble Bath, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dildos, Domestic, F/M, Femdom, Magic, Makeup, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pansexual Character, Queer Character, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Sex Magic, Sex Positive, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Shibari, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubbySandWitch/pseuds/SubbySandWitch
Summary: Agnelai, a roguish tiefling new to the adventuring lifestyle, stumbles into the arms of a powerful domme (Miss Veltu) while passing through town on his quest.





	Basic Needs

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a cute self-indulgent thingy because heck do I need more indulgent things in my life. Sometimes you just need to write the stuff that you want to read. So uuuuhhhh have fun reading I guess. Content: Fluff, baths, cute devil boys, thoughtless fantasy, cute devil girls, crossdressing, mild to moderate bdsm, shibari, aftercare, cuddles, general lewdness, katsu don, soft pillows, lipstick, and a complete lack of both dungeons and dragons._

Agnelai raised a hand to shade his eyes from the afternoon sun, watching the thick gray column rising in the distance above the dense forest. The smoke was easy to spot from his perch high in the trees, infernal tail coiled tightly around a thick branch. He could tell this wasn’t the thin white line of a campfire, but rather the collective chimney smoke of civilization. In his journey thus far, the young tiefling had passed through a few villages, some more kindly than others, but now he was getting close to a  _ real _ town. After carefully setting his shortbow aside on a nearby branch, he rummaged through the pack slung over his shoulder, pulling out a small coinpurse and larger leather bag of untanned skins from recent hunts. He counted out thirty-eight silver and six copper in coin plus three deer skins. It wasn’t much, but he hoped it would be enough for a meal and a room.

His hand went quickly to his stomach as it grumbled needily. It had been over a fortnight since he’d passed through another village and he felt like he could almost taste the distant scent of fresh baking bread lingering in the air. The meet from his hunts likely would have gone to a butcher for a decent price, but he’d eaten it all on his way down the mountain. After another brief glance at the smoke, Agnelai placed his belongings back into his pack, slung his bow across his back, and then nimbly descended down from the tree until his hooved feet met brown autumn leaves scattered across the forest floor with a soft crunch. 

He set off at a hearty pace, hastened slightly by the idea of fresh food and a warm place to stay. The tiefling’s thin-but-toned frame stood just under six feet tall, his lavender-purple skin covered by a black, woolen dress-like garment with a skirt that came down past his knees and sleeves that reached just up to his forearm. The thick woolen fabric protected him from the chill mountain winds, but still permitted him the range of motion necessary for chasing down quick prey. In addition to the dress, he wore thick wool socks that came up to his thighs, a canvas pack slung over his shoulder by a thick leather belt, and another belt around his waist supporting both a mostly-empty quiver and a pair of sheaths holding sharpened daggers. Besides his obvious skin color, his curled ramlike horns, slender claw-tipped fingers, and long devilish tail provided him with obvious visual signifiers of his infernal heritage. His tail swished back and forth excitedly behind him as he made his way through the dense treeline on his way to the smoke.

~ ~ ~

Agnelai could hear the town long before he could see it; the sounds of loud booming voices, the bleats of animals, laughter of children, and even a distant performing musician all met his ears just before he finally freed himself from the dense forest and walked out onto a dirt road that led into town. Dirt turned to cobblestone beneath his feet as he entered the town proper, a transition marked by a large stone with the town’s name chiseled into it. Or at least Agnelai thought that it was the town’s name. He knew that runes had been carved into it, and that certain runes meant certain words to some folk, but he didn’t know these runes in particular. This mattered little to the tiefling, since in his experience most inns and taverns had clear images on their signs to denote the establishment inside.

The town was the biggest he’d ever seen. The streets were crowded with people bustling about as some scattered merchants peddled their wares along the sides of the road. As he began to meander down the main street of this new location, Agnelai was happy to see folk of all shapes and sizes about the town, and that most folk met his gaze with polite smiles rather than stares of condemnation like he’d received elsewhere. Not everyone looked so kindly upon the infernal.

Once he’d exchanged his deer skins for a decent bit of silver, he began his search for someplace he could gain food and shelter for the night, wandering down smaller side streets and carefully watching signs for pictures of ale, beds, or food. The young hunter quickly found a banner hanging outside of a large, tavern-looking structure illuminated by a red lantern. The banner bore a prominent image of a large bed, which Agnelai interpreted as an inn. Wasting no time, he passed through the front entrance and into a small bar, which was much smaller than the establishment had appeared from the outside and quite different than other inns he’d stayed in.

The bar was dimly-lit with red lanterns, but his eyes had no trouble seeing the details within. Everything was quite ornate; from polished bone inlay on the bar itself to luxurious padded leather cushions in booths. This was a level of wealth the mountain-dwelling tiefling had never seen. There were a number of patrons within the establishment, most of them paired up in booths talking quietly to one another over delicate-looking drinks served in curiously-shaped glasses. In the center of the room was a small circular platform on which a lone performer played a soothing melody on a large stringed instrument. To either side of the bar were doorways blocked by thick, dark curtains and flanked by a pair of tough-looking half-orcs. Each of the employees in the establishment wore similar clothing; a long black robe emblazoned with a white flower pattern that began across the chest and swirled down onto the whole robe. Surely this would be a wonderful place to stay, even if it was likely to be a little more expensive.

However, before he could become too enraptured by his surroundings, Agnelai was approached by a tall, striking elven woman with a beautifully painted face and cherry-red lips. She looked down upon the tiefling with a pleasant expression, but her eyes quickly scanned up and down his frame, taking in his woodsy equipment and attire.

“Welcome to Sultry Silks, sir.” she said smoothly, “My name is Miss Magdeline. What may we do for you this evening?”

Agnelai simply stared back at her elegant visage for a moment before realizing that he’d been asked a question.

“...Oh! Right, I’m sorry. I’m looking for a meal and a bed for the evening. And my name is Agnelai Damakos.”

“Indeed, Sir Damakos. And how long would you like the bed for?”

“Um… Well until the morning, I suppose. Maybe a bit longer if I stay in town.”

Miss Magdeline gave him an odd look before pulling out a small ledger and scanning through it.

“Very well. So for the  _ whole _ evening, plus the meal, your charge will come to twenty-five gold pieces and three silver.”

Agnelai’s hand froze on its way to his coinpurse. He may be new to this town, but he knew the value of things, and twenty-five gold was an outrageous amount of money. At every other tavern and inn he’d gone to, he’d paid less than a single gold for both food and a night’s lodging. Even with how extravagant this particular location appeared, twenty-five gold was immense. He must have heard her wrong, he thought.

“...I’m sorry, could you say that again?”

“Certainly. Twenty-five gold for the bed until morning, plus a small charge of three silver for an incorporated meal.”

“I.. I’m sorry I don’t think I understand. Doesn’t that seem a bit expensive?”

The elf seemed to take offense to that question, snapping the ledger closed and straightening her back. She towered over the tiefling, pleasantness briefly abandoning her expression as she hissed at him with a scolding tone.

“You will kindly respect the people of Sultry Silks whilst you are within our establishment, and I will have you know that the companionship provided by those employed here is second to none in all of Froststone. Furthermore, your insinuation that the services offered here are  _ not worth _ your money is simply--”

“Wait, wait,” he interjected defensively, “what do you mean companionship?”

Before she could reply, his attention was drawn away as a pair of figures entered the space of the bar. First a human man emerged from the curtains beside the bar, dressed in tightly-fitting leather clothing, who was immediately followed by a half-elvish man in nothing but his undergarments and a leather collar. Agnelai quickly realized that the human was leading the other around by a leash attached to the collar, almost displaying him to the patrons of the bar. The tiefling had heard of slavers before, and briefly feared that he’d stumbled upon some sort of market, but he quickly noticed the half-elf’s expression of happiness as he was paraded around the area of the bar. Something stirred inside of Agnelai, though he couldn’t quite tell what it was, turning his cheeks a shade of deep pink as he blushed. As he stared at the pair of figures, he imagined himself in the place of the collared fellow, being pulled this way and that, controlled…

“Excuse me, Mister Damakos!” Miss Magdelene’s hissed, bringing his attention back to the elf, “If you do not have the coin to spend here, I recommend you run along. Eyecandy is for patrons, not passers-by. We’re a brothel, not a charity.”

She gestured forcefully back toward the door and Agnelai stole one final glance at the pair disappearing back through the curtains before he turned away and walked back onto the streets of the city, his head buzzing with new thoughts and feelings.

Unbeknownst to the young hunter, a pair of unfamiliar eyes carefully watched his exit from a lone seat in one of the booths.

~ ~ ~

Agnelai shivered and pulled the hem of his skirt tightly around him as he inched closer to a pitifully small fire. He’d made camp at the edge of the forest near town, but there wasn’t much good firewood around and for some reason he had difficulty properly pitching his tent, leaving it lopsided and likely unstable in the event of a storm. Every single tavern and inn he’d found throughout the entire city of Froststone had been filled to capacity, or so they had told him. He suspected a particularly belligerent dwarf of lying to keep him from staying in his inn, but the tiefling wasn’t exactly in a position to make accusations.

He rubbed his palms together in an attempt to coax some warmth into them as a chill wind blew past, causing the fire to sputter briefly. He stared intently at the small rabbit he’d managed to catch that was now roasting all-too-slowly over the puny campfire. This wasn’t how his visit to a new town was supposed to go. He was supposed to be happily curled up in a warm bed, stomach full from a hot meal and refreshing drink.  Thoughts of a tavern full of smiles and music were abruptly dissipated as a harsh breeze flew by, causing his fire to dim and go out, leaving behind only a thin trail of smoke. 

As he hastily attempted to re-light the dying warmth of the fire, Agnelai noted a silhouette approaching his camp from the town, wearing a hooded cloak and illuminating their path with a half-shuttered lantern held aloft. Unsure of the figure’s intentions, he continued his attempt to revive the fire while carefully palming one of his knives, just in case. 

After several failed strikes from his tinderbox, the figure neared the camp, setting down the lantern and taking off their hood to reveal the face of a female tiefling with pale red skin and a pair of short curved horns. She smiled down at the hunter with black-painted lips and then spoke in the language of fires far below.

“You look cold, friend.” she said, her voice smooth yet sharp, like the polished edges of a gemstone.

“I’m doing… fine, thanks. Don’t worry about me.” Agnelai replied apprehensively.

He promptly began a vigorous attempt to light the fire, turning away. She took a few steps closer to the camp and made a precise gesture in the direction of the small pile of wood, causing it to begin burning with a sudden flash. Agnelai stumbled backward, surprised by the display of magic, but was stopped from falling into the dirt by her helping hand.

“My name is Veltu Piety, but you may call me Miss Veltu. What may I call you?”

“...Agnelai. I’m sorry, Miss… Veltu? Is there something that you want?”

“Agnelai. What a sweet name.” she pondered. “I saw you in town, and wanted to ensure that you were… well, safe. While Froststone may be welcoming in the daylight hours, it has its rough edges. Especially for folk like us.”

“Well, thank you for your concern.” he said appreciatively, returning to his previous position near the fire to resume warming up. His stomach then decided it had had enough and growled loudly, drawing his attention to the gnawing ache in his midsection.

“Are you hungry?” she asked, even though they both knew the answer full well.

“I… I have food cooking, I’ll be fine.”

He poked at the rabbit with his knife. It was still almost entirely raw and appeared to be falling off of the makeshift spit he’d constructed over the fire. Veltu glanced over at the nearly-toppled tent Agnelai had constructed behind him and released a small sigh.

“I would like you to stay with me tonight, if you would be comfortable with that” she offered, extending a hand to him. “I feel that it would be unsafe for you to remain here. I don’t want you to get accosted by some brute in the dark or die of a cold overnight. It’s good for us devilfolk to stick together, and besides, I could use a companion for the evening.”

“I... can take care of myself,” he said, turning away from her despite being heavily tempted by the offer. He’d braved the elements for the whole journey here. How bad could one more night in the cold be?

With a crack of thunder, thick raindrops poured down upon the his shoddy camp, promptly extinguishing the fire, collapsing his tent, and drenching his woolen clothing. Veltu put up her hood and hastily cast a quick ward, causing all the raindrops to deflect themselves around her, as if she were encased in a ball of glass. Agnelai took a long look at his trodden camp and then back to the kindly figure, helping hand still extended toward him.

“...Okay.” he sighed and grasped her hand, pulling himself up and into the protection of her ward.

She led him by the hand back into town, down a few streets, and much to his surprise, back to Sultry Silks. Instead of the front door, however, Veltu approached a side entrance, producing a key from the folds of her cloak and turning it in the lock with a click. She pulled her drenched acquaintance inside, ushering him down ornately-decorated halls occupied by several people dressed up in flattering attire. One such person happened to be the human man that Agnelai had seen before in the bar, and whether fortunate or not, the pair of tieflings seemed to have caught his eye.

“Ho there, Veltu!” called the man’s rumbling voice, “Picked up a stray, have you?”

“Oh Boris, don’t be so rude,” she chided back, smiling at the muscled human, “This is Agnelai. He’s just a… guest of mine. I don’t have anyone booked for the evening and he looked lonely.”

“Hah. Well you two have a nice night,” he chuckled, “But don’t have too much fun, or you won’t want to let the stray go.”

She rolled her eyes and gave Boris a friendly slap on the shoulder before moving on, finally unlocking a hallway door and pulling Agnelai through into a spacious, beautifully decorated bedroom. The chamber’s adornments were tastefully neutral in color, accentuated by splashes of crimson and deep black, complimenting Veltu’s own personal appearance and style. On one side was a large four-post bed with semi-transparent red veils hanging on each end, a large darkly-stained vanity, a long red velvet couch, and an open doorway that led into a closet filled with an immense variety of garments. The other side of the room was split into two halves. On one half was a number of items of furniture with odd attachments and shapes that Agnelai couldn’t ascertain, as well as racks of odd implements and tools such as ropes and what looked like the bit for a horse. On the other half of that side was a large stone bath set directly into the polished wooden flooring of the room, already filled with steaming-hot water and producing a scent like freshly-picked wildflowers.

“Well go on, then,” Veltu chided, pushing him toward the bath and sliding a wood-and-paper screen out from its place folded into the wall, blocking the line of sight between the two of them to give him some privacy, “You must be freezing. Get yourself out of those soaked rags and hop into the bath. I’ll have your dress washed and get you something to wear in the meantime.”

After just a moment’s hesitation, Agnelai disrobed, carefully draping his utterly drenched dress, socks, and undergarments over the screen before carefully lowering himself into the stone basin. The hot water instantaneously soothed him, and he let out an involuntary groan of relief. He sank down until only his head was left above the water and laid back, finally allowing himself to relax as his clothing was removed from atop the screen. 

“Don’t get so comfortable that you forget to actually wash yourself up,” Veltu instructed as sounds of rummaging and rustling fabric came from the other side of the screen, “I’ll get us something to eat in just a moment.”

Agnelai heard the door to the room open, followed by her footsteps out before the door closed again. Realizing he hadn’t had a thorough cleaning in quite a while, he found the bar soaps sitting on the edge of the tub. Beside the soaps were a number of small vials, each a different shape and color. He looked over them curiously as he ran the soap over his body, giving it a proper scrubbing and filling the tub with wonderfully aromatic bubbles. He made sure to wash every inch of himself; his back, under his feet, behind his ears, carefully between his legs and especially his face. Just as he finished scrubbing and rinsing himself off, the door opened again, bringing with it the sound of Veltu’s footsteps and the strong scent of fresh cooking. He rose from the bath and picked up a towel folded neatly beside it, drying himself off as a couple pieces of clothing were tossed over the screen.

“Put these on whenever you’re ready,” said Veltu’s voice, “and don’t let your food sit too long.”

As he quickly finished drying, he picked up the clothes, one a pair of black silken briefs and the other a matching black silk nightgown with white flower adornments matching that of the robes he’d seen earlier. He donned both garments and rounded the screen, spotting a bowl sitting on the vanity filled with steaming rice topped with sliced meats, mushrooms, and other morsels, accompanied by a tall drink. Veltu watched him from her seat at the edge of the bed as he sat down at the vanity and began to down his meal, not realizing how hungry he had been. He watched in the vanity mirror as she rose from the bed, now also dressed in just a nightgown. She folded the bath screen back into place, then took a vial of clear liquid from beside the basin and approached the seated Agnelai. She stood behind him and uncorked the vial, pouring a little of its contents into her palm.

“Let’s give your horns some attention, shall we?” she said as she began to smoothly apply the transparent oil to his curled, goat-like horns, careful not to tug on them as he ate. He watched her in the mirror as each of the little nicks, scrapes, and bumps in his horns seemed to melt away into a smooth, attractive sheen as she worked her fingers across each ridge of his horns.

“So am I right to assume that you’re something of a woodsman, Agnelai?” she inquired as he reached the last of his food, cleaning her hands of the polish with a small cloth before re-corking the vial.

“Something like that, I suppose.” he answered, picking at the rice left at the bottom of the bowl, “I mostly hunt now, but I did some herb-gathering when I was still in my old village.”

“Do you enjoy that?”

“Yeah, usually. It gets a lot harder when it gets cold and wet, though. Fewer things to hunt, almost no plants to gather.”

Having completed the bowl of food to his satisfaction, he put down his utensil and sipped his drink slowly.

“What about you?” he asked, blushing slightly as he watched her reflection, “You’re a… um… an…”

“Mistress.” she finished, mildly amused by his hesitance. “I help people explore and experience their desires within a safe context.”

“Ah.” he replied simply. He began fidgeting awkwardly around with his hands, unsure of what to do now.

Seeing his discomfort, Veltu took him by the arm and gently led him over to the bed, parting the red veils and seating herself atop the soft sheets, gesturing for him to do the same.

“How about this, Agnelai. I would love to get to know you a bit better, so for each question that I ask about you, you get to ask a question about me. Does that sound fair?” she proposed.

“Yeah, that seems okay.” he agreed after considering for a moment and seating himself on the silk covers. He really was quite curious about her.

“I’ll start. What was your home village like?”

“Well... it was a beautiful place set into the side of the mountains. Everyone else is a half-dragon except me. They found me abandoned in the forest and took me in when I was just a child. The matriarchs of the village made sure everyone always had enough food and clothes to get through the year, and they liked to give me little gifts and trinkets every once in a while... I miss it now and then.” he paused before clearing his throat and continuing, “So, my turn… um… what did you do before you became a mistress here?”

“I used to be a cleric of the of the god of light. A quite stuffy affair, I must say; long chaste robes and vows of silence and all that. One of the other priestesses and I ended up breaking a number of our oaths together during one particularly… vibrant summer evening, and we both decided it was time for a change in career. I actually still have my habit, since some folks enjoy that sort of thing. Come to think of it, you’d look great as a little acolyte...” She trailed off briefly before coming back to the moment. “My turn again. Do you like other boys, girls, or both?”

He blushed a little and smiled.

“I… I like both. Maybe other guys a little more than girls.”

“Have you been with anyone before? Intimately?”

Agnelai’s cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of pink and his tail curled tightly around one of the bedposts.

“...Yes.”

“And? Give me some details, sweetie.”

He sprawled out across the bed and picked up one of the soft pillows at the head of the bed, turning it over in his hands as he remembered that time. He wasn’t sure whether he should be so open with someone he hadn’t known for very long, but he was having fun chatting and Veltu made him feel… safe somehow. Taken care of in a way he couldn’t precisely describe.

“Well… it was just starting to turn from summer to autumn, and a clan of half-orcs was passing through so we invited them to stay in our village for our seasonal festival. During the celebration, I met this guy from the clan, and we really hit it off together. We danced, and took part of the feast and then I led him out to my favourite little excluded hot spring and we were laughing… then we were kissing… then he held me close against the edge of the spring and we… um...”

Agnelai couldn’t finish the sentence, but a reminiscent smile that played across his lips and deep pink still set into his cheeks said everything that Veltu needed to hear. She was completely enraptured by his little romantic encounter.

“So?” She prodded, “Where’s your boyfriend now?”

“No idea. The clan left the next morning and all I had to remember him by was a sore jaw. I’ve never seen him since.”

“Aah, so romantic…” she sighed dramatically, rolling over on top of the bed.

“It’s my turn again. Why did you want me to stay here? It wasn’t only because you were worried about me out by the forest, was it?”

“Hm? Oh, well I wasn’t trying to trick you, if that’s what you’re asking. It really can get a little risky out late at night, especially for tieflings. But… I had other reasons. I saw the way you were looking at Boris and that half-elf earlier today.”

She sat up a little and looked him in the eyes, leaning in closely and speaking softly.

“Those were eyes of desire,” she cooed as she reached out a hand to gently stroke his cheek, “And while I may make a career out of catering to others’ desires, I have a few of my own as well.”

“Does… Does that mean you think I’m cute?”

Taken off-guard by his bluntness, the red tiefling snorted out a laugh.

“Yes. Yes I do. I was trying to be subtle and eloquent, though.”

“Well thank you. I also think you’re cute.”

Veltu sat up on the bed and produced a bottle of wine and a pair of glasses from a small bedside cabinet, filling both halfway and handing one over to her companion. 

“So, I would assume you’re at least somewhat interested in being leashed,” she said, taking a sip of the deep red wine, “Do you have any other particular interests that stir up a little fire in you?”

“A few...” he said, thinking back to the pair in the bar, “I suppose I really enjoy the idea of being controlled, of not really being my own for a little while.”

“Alright,” she said, nodding along thoughtfully, “Do you have any interest or experience with being bound?”

“I suppose I’m interested, but I don’t really have much experience. Once, when I was still learning my knots, I tied up my own arms and legs like we would do to the wild boars, just to see how it felt. I thought it would be frightening or uncomfortable but instead I felt… differently. It felt nice to pull and struggle against the ropes. Like I was trapped and helpless even though I was still really in control.”

“Mhmm. Well, I can do a bit better than that for you, though we do need to set a few rules for the purpose of safety. Are you familiar with safewords?”

“No, what’s that?”

“It’s just a word or phrase that you can say to communicate to me that you’re uncomfortable or that something is wrong. That way, while we’re in the middle of something, you can still say ‘ _ no _ ’ without really meaning  _ no. _ Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, I think I get the idea.”

“Good. You’ll need two, one to say ‘ _ slow down a bit _ ’ if things are getting a little too intense for you, and one to say ‘ _ stop right now and get me out. _ ’ They should be uncommon words that are quite distinct from one another and easy to understand so that I’ll get the message clearly and promptly.  _ ‘Yellow _ ’ for slow and ‘ _ red _ ’ for stop are most common, but you may choose your own if you’d prefer.”

“I think yellow and red are fine.” he decided after a little bit of thought.

“Perfect.” she said, then held his hand and looked him in the eyes quite seriously, “Now you have to promise me that you will use these whenever you feel at all uncomfortable enough to want to say something. There is no wrong time to use your safewords, I will always respond immediately when you use them, and I will never be mad at you for using them. Do you promise?”

Seeing her stern attitude, Agnelai considered all of her words carefully before he nodded and responded with an emphatic, “I do.”

Veltu smiled gratefully.

“Good. Is there anything else you can think of that you’d like to try this evening?”

He looked to the side, into the closet filled with dozens of fascinating-looking garments of every shape and material. The lace, leather, satin and silk of every color seemed to call to him. Looking back to Veltu, and he saw the color on her lips and eyelids and nails contrasted by his own rougher, unadorned features. He didn’t really have time for that sort of impractical clothing or cosmetic frivolity in the mountains.

“There is one thing... Could you help me paint my face kind of like yours? And maybe help me try some of the clothes in your closet there? I’d like to look... pretty.”

Her gaze softened greatly and she smiled sweetly back at him.

“I would love to help you look pretty, Agnelai.”

She led him back to the vanity and sat him down, pulling numerous little bottles and brushes from the drawers of the vanity and setting them out. She held several of the bottles up to his skin to compare their color before setting aside a small selection and putting the rest away. 

“With a bit of practice, I’m certain you could do this for yourself,” she said as she took one of the bottles and began applying a glossy darkish pink color to his lips that really complimented his lavender skin tone, “but this time, I think it would be wise to simply watch in the mirror.”

There was a bit more involved than Agnelai had expected. After a little while, she had given him luscious pink lips, painted his fingernails to match, lined his eyelids with some sort of pencil, brushed something over his eyelashes that made them look thicker and longer, and given him just a little bit of color on his eyelids. He eyed himself in the mirror, a wry smile coming across his face as he appreciated his appearance before looking at Veltu’s reflection, who was similarly pleased with her efforts.

“Thank you.” he said.

“Trust me, darling, you’ll be thanking me plenty soon enough.” she chuckled as she pulled him from the vanity into the closet.

Now surrounded by choices of what to wear, he had no clue of what he wanted, though Veltu seemed to have something in mind. She shuffled through the garments on the hangers, passing many until she pulled out a black underbust corset and a matching lacy black skirt that looked quite short.

“Take that off so I can help you into this,” she instructed, gesturing to his current attire.

He quickly shed the nightgown, now standing in nothing but the silk smallclothes she’d given him before. She helped him step into the skirt, which came down to his mid-thigh, then strung up the corset for him. She made sure it was comfortably taut, but still gave him plenty of room to breathe and move about. She turned him toward a tall mirror standing on the floor at the back of the room so he could get a good look at himself.

Agnelai posed in front of the mirror, taking in his whole new style. He looked like a dashing stage dancer and he felt surprisingly comfortable. And not just because the clothes were sized properly to his body, he felt… 

Confident.

Beautiful.

Sexy.

Veltu wrapped her arms around his waist from behind to pull him into a hug and rested her chin on his shoulder, watching the pair of them in the mirror. She ran one hand down his corset-clad side, resting it on the side of his thigh. She nuzzled his cheek and gave his neck a light kiss, clearly enjoying herself.

“Do you like how you look, Agnelai?”

“Very much.”

“Good. You look absolutely gorgeous. There’s just one thing you’re missing...”

She removed her hands from him and turned to the side to pull open a drawer of a small cabinet tucked into the corner of the closet. Her hands returned holding in one hand an inch-wide black leather collar with a silver metal ring in the middle, opposite the clasp, and in the other hand a matching leash. He watched in the mirror as she carefully wrapped the collar around his neck and fastened the clasp firmly behind his head, then hooked the leash’s clasp to the ring that now sat just below his chin, giving it a soft tug to make sure it was secure. His heart leapt unexpectedly at the small pull, and he quietly gasped, releasing a shaky breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. The fabric of his silken undergarments grew taut beneath his skirt as feelings of desire began to well up inside of him. Now more than ever, he wanted to be controlled, to be held down, to be used, to be  _ owned _ .

“Now, are you ready for an evening with your Mistress, Agnelai?” she whispered into his ear.

He meekly nodded and whispered back, 

“I am.”

She promptly spun him around and half-led half-dragged him to the bed by his leash, throwing aside its crimson veils before pushing him strongly backward onto the covers. She laid down on top of him, one hand keeping his leash tightly-drawn and the other wrapped around his back, lifting him just barely off the sheets. 

She leaned down and hungrily pushed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. He melted in her grasp, feelings of submission overwhelming him as she pulled his body closer and pushed her tongue into his mouth, getting a good taste of her new plaything. He sighed and moaned in ecstasy and timidly returned the favour as best he could, but even in this she overpowered him, pressing her tongue against his with practiced ferocity. His legs dangled limply over the edge of the bed as both relished the flavour of the fulfilment of their desires.

After what seemed like an eternity that Agnelai wished would never end, she pulled her face away from his and licked her lips, gazing down into his eyes with a look that made him feel so utterly small and impotent as she removed her nightgown, exposing everything except what was hidden by her black briefs.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” she asked, stretching out her limbs and giving the purple tiefling beneath her a nice view.

“I am.”

“Could you call me Mistress? I’d really like to hear it in your voice.”

“Yeah, I ca-- I mean, yes Mistress.”

“Aah, yes. That’s very nice. Would you like to keep going?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Mm, good boy. Remember, yellow and red.”

He nodded, and she took hold of his wrists, dragging them both fully onto the bed and pinning his hands down on either side of him while allowing his leash to sprawl out beside them. She resumed their kiss, then released one of his wrists as she slowly ran her fingers down his body from his neckline down to his chest, then his hips as she lifted up his skirt, placing her hand over his undergarments and feeling the firm member beneath. He exclaimed into her mouth as she began rubbing him through the silk, driving him wild before shifting the attention of her stimulating fingers from between his legs to between her own, rhythmically pressing them into the already-damp fabric as she pressed her body down against Agnelai’s prone form.

His head was absolutely buzzing with new feelings as they continued to taste each other. Her breasts pushed against his chest as her legs encountered his, purposefully tangling as she separated from their tongue-locked embrace, leaving his mouth agape and his tongue hanging out. She retracted her arm from between her legs, moving it up to eye-level before pushing her slick fingers into his open mouth. She held down his tongue, presenting him with a hint as to her flavour as her other hand reached down to slip off her wet panties.

“I hope you like the taste…”

She took her hand away from his face, then sat up and moved forward, spreading her legs so that her thighs were on either side of his head with her dripping slit hanging directly above his face. She was cleanly shaven in the most sensitive of places, presenting her quarry with a complete and unobstructed view of her sex. He could smell her desire as she picked up the end of his leash and lowered her mound down closer to him. She paused briefly.

“I think it’s time to properly say thank you to your Mistress, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good boy...”

She yanked the leash upward, pulling his face flush against her undercarriage as she began to roll her hips forward, grinding against him lustily. Doing his best to match her energy, he extended his tongue and lapped against her outer lips, getting a full sense of her flavor. She groaned appreciatively and pulled more tightly on the leash to bring him in even closer as he gently pushed between her velvet folds. He felt entirely immersed in her pleasure as his tongue snaked within her; he felt her, tasted her,  _ breathed  _ her in and out as she rode him like a fairground bull. 

Her heat only increased as Agnelai heightened his efforts to please her. He stopped working his tongue inside of her to pay attention to the small nub just above her opening. He flicked at it with the tip of his tongue and listened as she gasped, her breath shallowing at even that small stimulation. He paused briefly, unsure whether that such a reaction was positive or not.

“Mistress?” he inquired, concerned.

“You’re doing exquisitely, darling,” she panted, “Don’t stop now.”

He returned his attention to her sensitive bud, giving another small lick before wrapping his lips around it and ever-so-gently sucking on it. At this, she released a stuttering cry of intense pleasure, her free hand wandering down to cradle his cheek. Agnelai reached up and softly guided her caressing hand from the side of his face to one of his curled horns. She chuckled softly at his silent servantile request before she heartily complied, firmly grasping the horn and forcibly holding his head still as she settled into a steady rhythm with her hips. He alternated stimulating her inside and out, the powerless feeling of his head being secured in place sending chills down his spine.

Just as he was about to slip his tongue back between her lower lips after teasing at her bud, she abruptly dropped the leash and grabbed his other horn, pulling his head in tightly with both hands against her slit as her thighs trembled and quaked. She cried out with a shudder and he felt his tongue tightly squeezed by her insides as she climaxed, her whole body rippling with sensation. Her joyful spasms subsided after a short moment and Agnelai began to pull his head away but Veltu promptly corrected him, tugging his horns back into place securely between her legs.

“You aren’t finished thanking me until I say that you are. Understand?”

He nodded, which she felt more than saw.

“Good boy. Now keep going.”

She eagerly resumed riding his face, now taking advantage of his head-mounted handlebars to more effectively guide his oral performance. With their combined efforts, she was quickly brought over the edge again. 

...And then twice more after that. 

After the last time, Veltu finally relaxed, relinquishing control of his head and allowing her body to fall down onto the bed beside him. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths as she turned to watch her submissive with a wry smile and a twinkle in her eye. He’d never done anything like that before, but it was quite the experience to be sure. 

“Well that was fun.” she sighed, loosely draping her arms around him in a gentle embrace.

Agnelai nodded in agreement. He could barely feel his tongue anymore after so much unexpected exertion. He let his jaw relax, tongue loosely hanging out like a rug on a clothesline. He felt absolutely and utterly used, and he  _ loved it.  _ He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing his own heavy breathing to settle as he relaxed his head against the soft sheets.

“Oh dear, we’ve completely ruined your makeup.” Veltu teased, her own lipstick in some degree of disarray.

“Thorry, Mith-treth.” he responded, realizing too late the effect such a tired tongue would have on his speech. He put a hand to his mouth, eyes full of embarrassment.

She let out a pure, ringing laugh at his unexpected lisp and drew him in close for a light kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t worry about it, darling. It happens to the best of us.”

They lay there for a little while, resting in each other’s arms as they cooled down and simply enjoying one another's’ presence. He wrapped his arms around one of the large, soft pillows, allowing himself to relax. She tenderly rolled him over, then held him close so that his back pressed against her chest in a nesting, spoonlike position. Each felt the other’s pulse slowing as they lay in the dim lantern light; his a passionate flutter of beats and hers a steady pounding. 

It was beginning to get late, but Agnelai felt more awake than ever, briefly tired physically but still eager for more. She had appeared to be more worn down than him after they’d finished, but now that she’d been given a little time to recharge she already seemed to be back to her full energetic self.

“Would you like to continue?” she asked, whispering into his ear from behind.

He nodded.

“Not much for speaking anymore, are we?”

He shook his head.

“Well if you’d like to keep quiet, I can ensure your silence. Would you like that?”

He hesitated, unsure what she meant, but he remembered that he still had his safewords if he ever really felt uncomfortable, so he nodded. She extracted herself from their embrace, moving to the hanging racks of tools near the mysterious furniture. She opened a smallish chest sitting on the floor and took a few objects from it, then walked over to the vanity and retrieved several bottles before returning to the bed, laying out the items on the covers.

There were several small bundles of brown rope, a selection of cosmetics, a bracelet with a few lightly jingling bells attached to it, and something that looked a bit like the collar he was wearing, but with a few notable differences. Rather than a single continuous strip of material, it was two thinner leather straps which were both connected to a metal ring in the center that was a couple inches in diameter. Once everything was spread out, she retrieved a cloth from near the bathtub and sat back down on the bed.

“Before we start again, we need to make you somewhat presentable again.” she said, then gestured to his corset and skirt, “Let’s get you out of these and into some more tightly-fitting attire.”

He stood and she helped him unlace the corset as he removed his skirt and panties, laying them neatly at the foot of the bed as the corset came off as well. Now that he was fully, vulnerably nude in front of her for the first time, she took a moment to properly take in his whole appearance. He was a fit young man, though he was by no means a lumberjack or guardsman. His frame more closely resembled that of a courier or milkmaid, someone used to labour but not one actively seeking it out. 

Her eyes wandered down to his groin, inspecting the infernal aspects of his appearance unknown to most. His cock, still just slightly erect from their previous activities, sported a slightly pointed tip and small bumps on either side which increased subtly in size from the tip to the base of his shaft. He thought he caught her licking her lips for just a moment before she picked up the cloth and wiped the smears of makeup from his face. She retrieved the vial of lipstick she’d used before, carefully returning his lips to a glossy pink, but didn’t bother to redo the rest. She kissed him on his newly-painted lips, then put the vial down and picked up the leather-and-metal device he wasn’t familiar with.

“When I put this on, it’s going to take away most of your ability to speak. Most folks like you really enjoy this, but we still need to make sure that you’re safe.” she said, putting down the ringed gag and picking up the jingling bracelet, “Instead of the safe words, you can use this to get my attention.”

She flicked her wrist, causing the loop of bells to produce a sharp jingle before settling down.

“One or two shakes for ‘slow down,’ and if you need to stop, just shake it until I do. Got it?”

He nodded, and she placed the bracelet into his hand before she picked up the gag again, moving it up to his face.

“Open wide.”

He complied, opening his mouth and slipping his tongue through the ring as she pushed it back into his mouth, fitting it just behind his teeth and then tugging the straps back behind his head, tightening it so that it pulled just a bit further back before she locked the straps together. His tongue was left to hang out as the ring lifted it from the bottom of his mouth. Wondering at the device’s true effectiveness, he made an attempt at speech.

“Ahn aught oor ih ihg unha orh…”

“Ah yes, much better.” she smiled, “now test the signal. One shake.”

He shifted his wrist, making a single ring.

“Two.”

Two shakes.

“Good boy.”

She looped a finger through the ring of his collar, pulling him back to the bed and delicately laid him down onto the bed on his back, grabbing one of the bundles of rope and unravelling it in a single deft movement. 

“If you feel any pinching, tightness, or tingling, use the signal.”

She took hold of his left leg by the ankle and maneuvered it upward until it was folded back at the knee, his heel contacting his thigh just below his rear. She began to carefully make a few loops around his folded leg, then ran the rope back down his leg, tightening and knotting each loop on the way down before wrapping the end around the bottom of his foot and finally securing it in place, leaving his leg tightly bound. He felt like a fly caught in a spider’s parlour as she picked up another rope and began to tie his right leg to match his left. The restriction to his range of motion stirred his loins, and by the time she was finished with his other leg, he was once again firm and moaning lightly through the ring as he wriggled in his bonds.

She sat him up into a kneeling position and folded his arms behind his back, forearms pressed together to vaguely resemble a box. She began weaving her web of rope around his wrists and arms, then looped it around and across his chest. He felt the  restraint to his movement become more and more strict until he could hardly move his arms at all. Following this, she made a small loop behind his back to tuck his tail into and then wrapped it around the appendage, tightening the loop to pin it firmly to his back.

“Test your signal,” she ordered, scanning carefully over the harness of rope she’d constructed around his torso.

Despite the unforgiving restraint, he noted that he still maintained movement in his wrists, so he gave the bells a shake, once again causing the telltale ring.

“Good boy.” she said, watching him squirm and wriggle to test how effective his bindings were, “Now are you ready to fly, my little angel?”

“...Wuh?”

He didn’t understand what she meant until she picked up the remaining loose ropes and drew them up above his head. He only now noticed the series of hooks and rings set into the top of the bed’s boxed frame, and watched as Veltu ran the ropes through the rings, then with some effort, pulled back on them until he began to rise up off of the bedsheets and into the air, facing downward. Once she secured the ropes holding him aloft, she added a pair of ropes to his legs that pulled his knees to either side, spreading his legs and exposing his rear. He hung just a couple feet above the bed, staring down at the soft sheets and pillows.

She picked up one of the other bottles, this one a larger flask of clear, viscous liquid stopped by a cork. She poured the substance into one of her palms, then rubbed her hands together to smear it across both of them. Standing beside the bed, she reached out and wrapped her fingers around his hard member, the lubricant on her hands making it slick and slippery as she stroked it up and down, garnering groaning delight from the dangling tiefling. Her other hand went to his rump, fingers raking across his cheeks and teasing at his entrance before slipping her middle and ring finger inside and poking around. His cock jerked in her grasp at the penetrative sensation, and his rear tightened briefly around her fingers. 

She slowly worked her fingers in and out of him, working to loosen him up a bit as she squeezed her hand around his shaft. In his past personal experiences, the textured nubs that ran along his shaft were especially sensitive, and she seemed to be perfectly aware of this. She made as much contact as possible with each bump, running her fingers purposefully up and down his length, teasingly tightening around his tip while still softly fingering his rear. Before he could get too close to the edge though, she removed both of her hands from him, leaving him to hang alone briefly.

She appeared once again beneath him, sprawling herself out on the bedspread below. In one hand, she held something largely resembling a large humanoid phallus except for a number of bumps and ridges down its length, and in the other she held an object of similar size and length, but appeared to be made out of balls of varying width that had been fused together to form a single highly-textured shaft that wavered down the course of its length. Both appeared to be made of out a transparent glass that was tinted a light pink and both were a bit larger than his own cock. 

Veltu set down the balled toy and made a particular hand motion while speaking a few words under her breath that Agnelai didn’t understand. Suddenly in the air between them, a spectral hand materialized, floating briefly above her before moving over to the toy she’d put down and picking it up. She took the bottle of lubricant from earlier and once again poured it into her palm, giving the toy held aloft by the spectral hand a thorough slathering until it was positively dripping. She then made a motion that caused it to float around and out of sight for him until he felt the tip of the toy softly rubbing against his rear entrance. He moaned in desire as she took the other toy and gave it a good coat of lube before reaching down and spreading her legs to press its tip against her lower lips. 

She let it rest there for a moment, simply rubbing against her and he realized that the glass tip edging at him was moving exactly in time with her movements. She smiled up at him as he began to drool through his ring gag onto the sheets below, groaning needily.

“All together now…” she said breathily, and gently pushed her toy inside, prompting the spectral hand to do the same.

As the first bulb pierced his entrance, Agnelai pulled his legs tightly against the ropes tightly holding them aside. Slowly but surely, the toy was eased into him until just over half of its length resided within him, filling him with wondrous sensations that he hadn’t felt for a long time now. As she pulled her own toy slowly outward, the shaft within him likewise worked its way out. He swooned with desire as she began a slow, steady rhythm of penetration. She listened carefully to his responses, ramping up the speed and depth of their tandem thrusts from slow, shallow movements to nearly full-length penetrations that sent explosions of sensation crashing through his mind.

He rocked slightly in his suspended bondage while the glass toy pounded away at his rear, exclaiming joyfully though the ring gag from the powerful fucking. She was having quite the time of her own, manipulating the toy within her while her other hand massaged her pert breasts. Her tail was wrapped tightly around one of her legs, tightening its constrictive grasp in sync with the tensions of her loins. He looked down at her with half-lidded eyes, holding the bracelet of bells tightly in his hand, to stifle any sound they might make. 

His whole world was pleasure and restriction, and he didn’t want it to stop.

Her motions with the toy reached a fever pitch as he felt his heart race and breathing shallow, his body preparing to pass the edge of satisfaction. Looking to her, she appeared to feel similarly, gasping, moaning, and writhing on the sheets below as her hand plunged the toy between her legs again and again. She cried out as she crossed the line before him, legs shaking as she reached climax for the fifth time that night, but she kept the shaft pounding away to allow him the opportunity to do the same. Finally, his body was overcome by shocks of orgasmic sensation, his shaft pulsing and drizzling the sheets below with his cum. After those brief moments of nigh-unbelievable pleasure, the toys finally ceased their thrusting, and he hung loosely in his bonds, chest heaving. 

Taking just a moment to recover, Veltu carefully lowered him down from his suspended position onto the bed and removed his gag, followed by the intricate ropes, and lastly his collar. She held her exhausted companion softly as they both began to drift off. The last thing he could remember before falling asleep was her soft voice whispering into his ear.

“Sleep well, darling.”

~ ~ ~

Agnelai woke up to the sweet smell of sugar and tea, and as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he could see a tray filled with syrup-coated flapjacks, assorted fruits, juice, and hot tea had been set beside the bed for him. He quickly noticed that he was currently the sole occupant of the bed and he sat up, scanning the room to find Veltu wrapping herself in a towel, having just stepped out of the bath.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” she said energetically, walking over to the breakfast tray and popping a cube of melon into her mouth, “I hope your dreams were as sweet as you were last night.”

“G’morning…” he returned, still rather groggy.

As she began her morning routine, he took part in the breakfast, devouring both the stack of hotcakes and a large portion of the fruit. By the time he’d finished his food, she was dry and clothed in the black-and-white robes typical of the establishment. She sat on the edge of the bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“So, how was last night for you?” she began, gazing happily into his eyes.

“It was… really something special. I loved it a lot. You were amazing.”

“Thank you, darling. You were quite a treat yourself.”

They sat there for a moment before Veltu took Agnelai’s hand.

“I have something of a… proposal for you. Winter is coming up, and you don’t seem like you have a place to stay fully lined up, so… how about you stay here with me? Just for the winter, I mean. You would be my… personal servant.”

Agnelai wasn’t sure how to respond. It was true that he didn’t have a place to stay for the winter, and he really enjoyed his time here so far.

“Wouldn’t I bore you? You probably spend your nights with so many more interesting folks with so many more interesting interests.”

“Oh, don’t worry at all about that. To be honest, I’ve really been growing just a little tired of all the one-night attractions, always catering to someone else’s wants. They’re fun, but they don’t satisfy my own needs. With you, I could finally do something for myself and count on it coming back in the morning.”

“And this would be just for the winter?”

“Unless we want to go longer after that, yes. And you’re free to say no and stop. I’ll make sure you leave this place with enough gold to keep you someplace warm for as long as there’s snow on the ground.”

There was a long pause as Agnelai thought it all through, weighing all the costs and benefits in his mind.

“I… I think I’d very much like to try that, Miss Veltu.”

She smiled broadly and took the collar from where she’d left it on the ground, securing it back around his neck.

“Please, Agnelai... Call me Mistress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, darlings. <3
> 
> If you enjoy my work, follow me for more updates and general kinky queer mischief @SubbySandWitch on twitter.


End file.
